


I Won't Fight You

by Pineflower



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: How it ends is up to the imagination, Major Spoilers, Spoilers, for persona 5, not long, pretty short cause im lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineflower/pseuds/Pineflower
Summary: Akechi and Akira from Persona 5 (Major Spoilers Ahead)Prompt from: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/161387952692/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-is-being-forced-toImagine Person A of your OTP is being forced to kill Person B.Person A keeps attacking and Person B only reacts defensively.Person A screams at B, “Fight back!” before Person B drops any weapons they had.With Person A’s knife to their throat, Person B looks into A’s eyes and says: “Do it. I’m not going to fight you.”Before closing their eyes and accepting their fate (whatever it may be).





	I Won't Fight You

Gun in hand, Akechi wasted no time going after the leader of the Phantom Thieves. He had allowed his façade to fade away and reveal black clothing and a persona of lies. Allowed his true power to emerge. These people had disrupted everything and ruined all of his plans. They were taking away the revenge he had worked so delicately to get to. _Changing my fathers heart? Hah, don’t make me laugh. I’m going to tell him who I am and make sure it’s embedded in his brain as much as the following bullet. Yet these imbeciles are in my way, here to ruin it. Ruin it all!_ His father would have to accept him if he just…

**_KILLED THEM ALL._ **

Thoughts plagued with revenge and drowned in hate, Akechi allowed his own power to consume him. If he had a little more power from going phycotic, he could end them all off right here. The battle dragged on, shadows versus personas. Panther and Skull were enraged- how hilarious- yet too predictable in their attacks. Makoto has the same mind as her sister, so it made dodging her well planned attacks much more satisfactory. That stupid cat was going all out too. Akechi gave everything he had, enjoying every rush that came when a hit landed. Enjoying watching the pathetic team finally collapse in pain and exhaustion. Yet something got under his skin quick. Joker never attacked him. Akechi knew that Joker had the power to finish him off faster, but Arsene was never called. No gun was pulled. No dagger held to Akechi's throat. The leader just allowed himself to take the blows and that made Akechi angrier. _Fight back you coward! I’m your enemy so stop holding back!_

It didn’t take long for the whole team to fall to the ground, unable to continue the fight.

Slowly, Akechi approached the leader. Joker. The man looked exhausted and even his mask couldn’t hide the strange look in his eyes as Akechi came closer with gun in hand. He knew what to do. A single bullet and this time, the Leader of the Phantom Thieves would really be dead. _I’ll finish him off and then let the shadows deal with everyone else here. They weren’t worth any more of my energy._

Yet, the look that was given kept making his hand waiver when he attempted to raise it. The gun kept shaking and throwing off his aim. He couldn’t shoot. What is that look?! Fear maybe? He’s probably scared out of his mind! Hah…No. He’d never look scared in the face of his enemy so what is-

He’s accepting his fate.

That realization hit Akechi hard and made the gun fall away from its target yet again. All of Jokers weapons were lying out of reach and not close enough to grab out of the blue. He had no way of attacking other than his persona. Yet, it was obvious he had no intentions of calling it. He’s…letting me finish him off?

“…Why. Why did you not fight back?! You were always such a FOOL.”

Jokers’s eyes stayed locked onto Akechi’s, the red being quite a shocking color compared to the rest of his attire. They showed a deep sadness at what was occurring as well as acceptance. He knew that Akechi wanted to pull the trigger. He knew the reasons. And that made Akechi all the more furious.

“…ANSWER ME DAMN YOU!”

The yell echoed around the engine room, only revealing just how quiet it had actually been. Akechi’s breath was labored from fighting, yelling and from how frustrated he was. The gun was raised with a now steady hand and pointed to the same place Joker had been shot back in the interrogation room. Yet he didn’t even flinch. _Flinch! React! Do something other than stare at me!_

“…Akechi.”

He had wanted the man at the other end of the gun to so something, but hearing his own name come from him…it hurt.

“…I’m sorry for everything that your father did. You really deserved better in this life. So if you really wish to kill me, if you think it will bring you happiness…do it. I am not going to fight you.”

It stung. He wished for nothing more than Joker to fight back. To call his persona and let the raw powers collide. Yet he hadn’t fought at all. Physical wounds were easy to deal with. Mental ones took longer to heal and this was hurting much more than he thought. To see Joker- Akira- giving up now made a bubble of doubt grow.

Slowly, Akira moved to take his mask off and set on the panel below him. His eyes closed and he shifted to let his forehead touch the end of the gun. He was leaving his fate in Akechi’s hands and Akechi felt a feeling of horror grow. He didn’t really hate Akira. …He didn’t hate him at all. He had always been there to chat and was actually a nice person to see after a long day. He had been so nice and patient and now…here Akechi was. Pointing a gun to his head. Again. Regret grew and he could feel himself being torn in two. Shoot him and be praised by your own father for once…or let him go. Allow them to take him down without anyone dying. Without AKIRA dying. Akira was the only one who had ever really understood him…

A choice had to be made.

Akechi inhaled...

 

and pulled the trigger.


End file.
